


Touchable

by lightningbugqueen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Happy Ending, M/M, because the original one hurt too much, requited unrequited, so I wrote a new one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen
Summary: So, JayCKx wrote this wonderful story, and I loved it! However, it made me cry, and I just wanted my boys to be happy. So, with their permission, I wrote a sequel! Please enjoy, it can be read as a stand alone, but go read the first one too! It's amazing! :)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 1





	Touchable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayCKx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untouchable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437094) by [JayCKx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx). 



> Yay, thank you so much for reading! If you want, because this is a sequel, read the first work, it's amazing! Get reading for my manipulations of sad ending, abuse of italics, and love of crying(for some strange reason). I hope you enjoy!

Everyone knew Roman was a romantic. Hell, it was in his name. Roman saved damsels in distress, he fought dragon-witches, and he was a true Prince. They did not know, however, that Roman was in love. 

He had no intention of telling him, for there was no point. Virgil would never love him back. The anxious Side was dark and scary, evily menacing. At least, that was how many saw him. Roman saw the truth. Virgil was kind, and oh, so brave. He was considerate, and he cared how all the other sides felt. Despite his social anxiety, he took time to do what Roman wanted. They went on quests together, wrote poetry on the majesty that was Patton's cooking, made extra complicated math problems for Logan to solve(they always had a theme), and had epic rock parties to Virgil's favorite music. So, they were friends. And Roman, despite his hearts desires, was going to keep it that way. 

He knew Virgil would hate him if he told him. He would think that Roman only hung out with him because he like him, and Virgil would stop being even his friend. Virgil mattered too much to Roman for him to ever let that happen. 

Virgil would never know that he loved him. Roman called him teasing nicknames, never actually using the anxious Side's real name. He made fun of Virgil, in a friendly way. They argued, and laughed together, and they were happy that way. And it was going to stay exactly like that. 

But, Roman was having issues. He couldn't stop thinking about Virgil, and he needed _someone_ to talk to. So, he decided that Logan was the best choice. Patton might slip up and tell Virgil, and Logan would help him get a more objective view on the issue. So, Roman went off to find the Logical side. 

"Hey, Lo?" Roman asked quietly, as he knocked on the door. 

"You may come in Roman," Logan called out, and Roman went to sit on the bed. Logan's room was the exact opposite of Roman's. Where Roman had bright colors and gilded gold, Logan had deep blues, blacks, and whites, with everything in the room clean and neat. He was sitting at his desk, typing on his computer, with all of his binders and notebooks laid out before him. The bed was up against the wall next to the desk, with the bed neatly made. The walls were covered in the occasional graph, and a poster for Crofters. A shut closet door was on the other side of the room, with two bean bag chairs set up on either side of it. 

"So," Logan said, after Roman had been quiet for some time, "I assume you didn't just come in here to sit in silence, what was it that you needed?" Roman gulped, then started talking. And did not stop. 

"See, I have this secret that I was never gonna tell anyone but it's been eating me up inside and I've just been feeling crappy for days so I thought, 'Hey, Logan's all logical and smart and stuff!' so then I decided that I could tell you but now it seems like I probably shouldn't have come and I'll just-" Logan finally cut him off. 

"Roman? Are you okay?" Roman shook his head, silent now. He then started to hyperventilate. "Just, breathe, Ro. Calm down, take it slow," Roman started doing Virgil's breathing exercise, which of course made him think of the anxious Side, so he just tried to breathe slowly. "All right, good job" Logan continued. 

Eventually, Roman calmed down enough to talk again. 

"So...." Logan started. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I freaked," Logan nodded. 

"Do you think you can tell me this 'secret' now?" he asked. 

"Yeah," Roman said, and decided he was just going to go ahead and say it, "I'minlovewithVirgil" 

"You're _what_?" 

"In love. With Virgil. Anxiety. Patton's dark strange son. My own Chemically Imbalanced Romance," Logan nodded in understanding. 

"I see. Have you... told him?" he inquired, worried about both of their mental health. 

"Nope. And I'm not going to. He doesn't love me. I just needed someone to tell, and I've told you, so I'll be going now," with that, before Logan could stop him, Roman got to his feet, strode over to the door, and wrenched it open. 

Virgil fell through. 

Tears were tracked down his face, and as he fell his arms released his knees, which looked as though they had been clutched tightly to his chest. 

" _Roman?_ " he said, his voice smaller than the prince had ever heard it.

Roman promptly _shrieked_ and raced off to his room. Before he knew it, Roman was curled up in a ball on his California King bed, crying his eyes out. _Great,_ he thought, _Now I've done it. It was all perfect and Virgil liked me, but he heard me and now he_ knows _and he's never going to want to spend time with me again, he probably hates me now._

Roman stayed like this for what felt like hours, but was, in actuality, merely twenty or so minutes. He was jerked out of his stupor by a quiet knocking at his door. 

"What?" his voice sounded... horrible. Weak, worthless, broken. Not at all prince-like. He supposed that was what he was. 

"Roman?" came an unmistakable voice from behind the door, one that he wished he could hear everyday for the rest of his life, but not like this. Not hollow, hurting, and _scared_. If the sound of Roman's own voice scared him, the sound of Virgil voice terrified the hurting prince. 

"You don't have to, you know," he called out. 

"Have to what?"

"Come talk to me. Feel sorry. Be near me in general. I didn't mean for you to find out, it's okay if you don't want to be near me. You don't have to explain yourself," those words, even though he had been thinking them for a very long time, cut like a knife to the heart. 

"Oh, but I think I do," said Virgil, as he pushed open the door and sat on the throne-like chair beside the doorway. Normally, it was red. Today, it was black. "See, I don't think you understand what I'm actually thinking," Roman scoffed. Virgil continued, "No, Roman, listen. I want to keep seeing you. I want to be near you every day. I definitely don't hate you. And I am very sorry," 

"But you have-" Roman began, but Virgil cut him off. 

" _Not_ in the way you think. I'm not sorry for the fact that you... love... me. I'm sorry for the fact that I haven't told you the truth, and that you have had to feel this way, and I'm sorry that I haven't done something I wish I did months ago." 

"Oh, and what is that, exactly?" Roman was sitting up now, and Virgil had gotten up from the chair and was walking over to him, "Tell me to piss off? Send me - mmmmmph" Virgil cut off the Prince's ranting by pressing their lips together. It was quick, and chaste, but it made all the difference. 

Roman stared up at Virgil with wide eyes, stunned. 

"That," the anxious Side explained, "Is what I should've done. I also should have told you this: I love you, Prince Roman. Always have, and I think I always will. I didn't think you'd love me back, because I'm anxiety, not exactly worth it, but I do love you. And, apparently, you love me. So here we are." Roman continued to stare, "You are amazing, and beautiful, and kind, and daring, and you want to be with me. And I love you. I love you when you take me on those crazy quests, and I love you when we sing, and when we make those ridiculous math problems, and those poems that I never thought I would enjoy. I love you when we argue and when we watch Disney movies until three in the morning. I love you, Roman." Roman finally caught on, and a single tear trickled out of his eye. 

"And I love you, Virgil" That was maybe the second time Roman called Virgil by his actual name. The dam broke. Both Sides had tears gushing down their cheeks, and collapsed into each other's arms. It is neither here nor there who dragged who onto the bed, dear reader, but what we do know is that they ended up face to face, wrapped around one another, simply watching the other as they lay on top of the covers. There were tear tracks down their faces, and Virgil was still sniffling quietly, but for the first time in months, both were completely happy.

So, you could say, it was a happy ending. Of course, they argue, and once Roman got kicked to the couch(they share a bed now, and Roman would never again mess with Virgil's playlist), but things are better. There is no more pining, Logan only has to deal with one or two random breakdowns, and all the Sides are happier. Patton freaked out when he learned he was the last to find out about Roman and Virgil's relationship(which he immediately named "Prinxiety"), and Thomas was surprisingly okay with two parts of his personality dating each other.

And, dear reader, now we are happy as well. The first half of this fic left me in tears, so I wrote us a happier ending. Because that is the power of a writer, to shape a world how we like it. And I, for one, am a sucker for a good old "Happily Ever After". 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and please go read the first one! If you like it, leave a comment/kudos, I would love to hear what you think! :)


End file.
